


Accidents

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Bickering, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "We're out of salt." Dean bit his lip. "Go downstairs and go through the cabinets until you find some more salt.""What if the woman doesn't own any salt?"Dean laughed. "Are you kidding me? You can't be American and not own salt. We're built on that stuff.""But we are made out of skin and bone-""Its a joke, Jack." Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam needs to teach you some..or else I'll have to teach you."





	Accidents

"They're sickening." Dean mumbled under his breath. 

They were pulled up outside of an abandoned house working a simple ghost case. Sam had been telling them to take easier cases so that Jack could come along and if he messed up, the others could simply fix it and there wouldn't be any damage. So far, Jack had accidentally shot himself once and used the wrong weapon on a vampire case. The bullet wound was gone within seconds but it didn't fail to give Sam and Cas a heart attack. The weapon thing wasn't a big deal either, but Jack did get lectured long and hard by Dean on which weapons were for what. 

"Sam has been saying that about us for years." Castiel replied. He reached out and took Deans hand. He leaned back against the car and rested his head on Deans shoulder.

Dean shook his head. "Yeah, but we aren't kissing each other every five minutes and never letting go of each other."

Cas chuckled. "Sure, yeah, it's not like we've been clinging to each other since we met or anything." He nudged him. "They're cute."

"He's gonna hurt Sam." Dean replied. "Plus, Sams craved a normal life for.. forever and now he wants to marry Satan... the man who tortured and traumatized him forever... he wants to marry his kid."

"They've been dating for a month and Jack is nothing like Lucifer. If anything he's like me when we met.. just more innocent and young."

"That's another thing! Jack looks like he's 19 and Sams over thirty!" 

"You're just trying to find an issue in this." Cas patted his back. "He's happy. Jack's happy. You and I are happy. There's no problem with it."

"If Jack hurts Sam I'm gon-"

"You, my handsome boyfriend, aren't going to do anything." Castiel ran his hands down Deans chest. "I'll talk to him if anything bad happens."

Dean glanced at Sam and Jack nervously. "Promise?" He didn't want to sound desperate but he knew he did. Sam was his everything. His little brother. His best friend. The person he was closest with. He couldn't handle seeing Sam in pain and he sure as hell couldn't handle watching someone else cause it.

Cas pulled Dean into a kiss, rubbing their noses together. "Promise." He smiled. "It'll be okay."

-

Jack rubbed Sams chest and smiled up at him. "You're really handsome." He whispered, pulling Sam down by the collars and kissing him softly. 

Sam smiled against his lips, cupping his cheeks. "You're really sweet." He mumbled, glancing over at Dean and Cas. He let go of Jack's cheeks and stepped back.

Jack followed Sams eyes and frowned. "Oh." He slipped his hands in his pockets and backed up. "I won't kiss you anymore." 

Sam sighed, looking at Jack then at Dean once more. "You can... I just-"

"You know Dean doesn't like it so you don't wanna do it in front of him." Jack looked down at his shoes. "I get it."

Sam frowned and walked over to Jack, stepping in front of him so that Jack couldn't see past him and look at Dean. "Nevermind." 

Jack stepped back. "Sam-"

"I'm not ashamed of this." Sam wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him into his chest. "I just know Deans worried-"

"Because I'm a monster." Jack buried his face in Sams shoulder. "He knows I'm bad."

"You aren't bad." Sam stroked his hair. "You aren't bad at all. I just know how he gets and I don't want me kissing you making things harder on you." He glanced over his shoulder. "You know how bad he gets."

Jack pulled away, looking anywhere but Sam. "What if I had shot you?"

"What?" Sam ran his fingers through his own hair.

Jack continued to avoid his eyes. "I shot myself last week.. what if I had hurt you?" 

"Jack.." Sam tilted his head up and made Jack look at him. "You didn't hurt me and even if you had, you wouldn't have meant to. Castiel almost killed me on accident once and you don't see me shunning him. He's part of my family."

"Dean wouldn't forgive me." Jack breathed out.

"Good thing you aren't dating him." Sam smiled down at him, warmly, and kissed his cold lips. "Dean appreciates what you're doing and with Cas' help he'll come around. I promise."

Jack nodded, standing up on his toes and hiding his face in Sams neck. "I hope I don't mess up. Maybe if I do good Dean will like me."

"He'll like you no matter what." Sam rubbed his back, grabbing the collar of his jacket and wrapping it around him and Jack, leaning down and pecking his lips. "You're gonna do amazing. And no matter what happens I'm gonna be right here." He pecked his lips again.

Jack smiled and kissed him one last time. "Just.. be safe.. okay?" 

"I've been doing this for ages-"

"And its killed you countless times."

"Not to brag, but I don't think anything is gonna hurt me when you're around." Sam wrapped his arms around Jack's hips. "You've protected me a lot." He began to sway, pressing his forehead to Jack's.

"I can't help it." Jack smiled, shaking his head. "They're staring at us."

"Let them." Sam replied. "I'm happy and I'm gonna kiss my boyfriend before a hunt."

"I don't know if you remember this but you've kissed me a few times. Not just one."

Sam stared down at him and his smile grew. "God, you're amazing."

"I don't know what makes you say that." Jack kissed his cheek. "But you're amazing."

Sam pulled away before kissing him again, pulling Jack a against him, his hands slipping underneath his shirt. 

"Enough of that lovebirds." Deans voice echoed throughout the quiet neighborhood. "This lady will only be gone til four and it's one right now."

"I think we'll handle it before then." Cas replied, walking up behind Dean. "But we need to start. She already thinks we're crazy. If she finds out we broke in she'll call the police and you'll be screwed and in jail.. again."

"We were arrested because of him." Dean replied. "It was him and Kelly, I swear it."

"You were dumb enough to pick a motel."

"You were arrested?" Jack whispered, clinging to Sam. "I thought being arrested was for bad people."

"Not always, kid." Dean pulled his gun out and walked up the front of the house. "If we're lucky we'll find a key.. I'm not in the mood for jail food."

"Wow," Sam snorted. "You're not in the mood for food? Thats shocking. Normally you're like a human garbage disposal."

"Did you just call me trash?" Dean asked, walking up to the door, leaning against it. 

Sam smiled at him. "I did, but I have called you worse." He dug around in his pockets, pulling out his lock picking set, kneeling down in front of the door. 

Jack stepped up onto the porch, standing behind Sam and Dean, blocking them from the road so that no one could see them. Castiel stood next to him, his hanss to his sides. Sam worked quickly, his eyes squinting as he slipped the different tools in and out of the keyhole.

"Whats taking so long?" Dean grunted, pulling his sleeve up and looking at his watch.

"The lady has like four locks, Dean." Sam snapped. "I'm starting to think theres more than just spirits in this house."

"I thought we were hunting ghosts." Jack muttered to himself. 

"No," Castiel smiled. "We are. Ghosts and spirits are interchangeable." 

Jack nodded, reaching out and rubbing Sams head.

"Can you two not be gross and in love?" Dean asked, slapping Jacks hand away. "I really don't want to watch all of this again. We're on the job. Behave. Be professional."

Jack frowned. "But Sam is anxious."

"I'm pretty sure he is always anxious." Dean crossed one over the other, rolling his eyes. "Touching him won't fix it."

"But-" Jack argued. "It does. When Sam feels bad and I touch him his bad feelings slowly decrease." 

"Does it look like I care about your stupid powers?" Dean replied.

Castiel glared at him. "Are you really doing this? Right here?" He scoffed. "Did no one teach you how to be polite?"

"My mom died and my dad was a drunk. This is what you get." Dean pushed himself off of the frame of the door. "And you're the one choosing to date me."

"You are really wearing my patience down." Castiel grumbled. "And Sam turned out fine."

"Fine? Have you seen him? No one on this porch is even in the ballpark of fine-" 

Dean was cut off by the fluttering of wings. He looked around the porch, sighing. "Is he really being dramatic now?"

"I think you are the dramatic one." Castiel replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, tell me something," Dean began. "Can you see God when you roll your eyes at me?"

"I don't know what crawled up your ass and died but I'm really sick of this bitchy attitude." Castiel stepped towards him. "Jack has done nothing to you. Lucifer killed me. Your mom going with Lucifer is her fault. She knew she wouldn't win. Now, I know you are in a bad place, but how would you feel if I blamed every single thing going wrong on you?!"

"Cas-"

"No, Dean, I'm tired. I'm trying to be patient but I'm sick of this. Like it or not, Jack is part of the family, and so far hes being nicer than you have been and hes been alive for a few weeks. You can't excuse this." 

Dean looked down at Castiel, biting hus tongue. "Fine. I'm a dick. Happy?" 

Castiel scoffed. "Hardly." 

Dean clenched his jaw, glancing at Sam. "Where did he even go? I didn't do anything-" 

"You did." Castiel interrupted. 

"Fighting upsets him." Sam mumbled. "I don't blame him. You two have been at each others throats on and off for days." He stuffed the lock picks back into his wallet that he carried them in, slipping them into his pocket. He stood up and dusted his legs off. "I'm going in."

"Me too." Dean mumbled. "I need to be anywhere but here-"

"No." Sam stated, blocking the doorway with his body. "I'm finding Jack and you two are figuring all this shit out. Okay?" Sam turned around and walked into the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

\- 

"What did he do to you?" Castiel asked. He was leaning against the railing. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"He opened that.. that fucking portal." Dean leaned against the house, crossing his arms across his chest. He was looking anywhere but Castiel. "And that portal took you and my mom away. It helped Lucifer attack and hurt us.." He sighed. "He killed a guy-"

"Did he do it on purpose?" Castiel replied. "He wasn't even born when the portal was made. And the man? He was doing what had protected him and you guys many times before." He stepped towards Dean. "You want me to blame you for Sams demon blood addiction? Since you went to hell and left him alone, its your fault, right?"

Dean stared at the car behind Castiel. "That isn't fair."

"You're right. It isn't fair to you." Castiel stepped closer to Dean. "But its fair to do it to Jack because its not you, correct?"

"Hes a monster-"

"I am a monster, have you seen the things I've done? The mistakes I've made? You were a fucking demon, Dean." Castiel laughed. "Its like you have an excuse for everything. Like its a wild concept for you to be wrong. None of us are innocent."

"I have people to protect. Sam-"

"Is an adult and a hunter. Hes protected himself, you, and so many others."

"You-"

"Dean." Castiel said. It was like a warning. The name hung in the air. "Protecting us doesn't mean ruining someone else. Hes afraid of the world enough. He doesn't need to fear someone he is always around."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, digging his nails into it. "How is it so easy? How can you love him so much?"

"Because," Castiels eyes were soft. "I don't define people by what they can't control."

\- 

"Jack?" Sam called, walking slowly through the house. His eyes traced the walls, his hand hovering over the gun stuffed in the back of his pants. "Its Sam.. we just unlocked the door.. we're ready to start the hunt?" 

The house was silent. Floor boards squeaked as Sam walked, his eyes beginning to dart around more rapidly. The house was clean, the walls painted light pink and blue colors with paintings hanging across them. A grandfather clock stood near the door along with a small welcome mat that was covered in dirty. Wooden floors shined as the light from elsewhere sparkled against it. Small tables were littered throughout the house, antique looking items sitting a top them. In itself, the house was old, but along with the artifacts carelessly scattered about the house seemed to be a museum. 

It was no surprised to Sam that she had ghosts. He would be more shocked if she had none. But with the amount of ancient objects, it wouldn't be shocking if she had multiple ghosts, all tied down by a piece of her collection.

"Jack?" Sam repeated, beginning his way up the stairs. His hand gripped the railing, his eyes anxiously moving about. Part of him hoped the ghosts wouldn't show up while Jack was gone. But he knew he wouldn't be that lucky.

"Sam!" Jacks voice ripped through the silence of the house. "Sam! Come here! Fast!" 

Sam darted up the stairs, his boots stomping against the old wooden floors. He whipped around once he got upstairs, looking to the left and to the right. "Jack! Jack! Where are you?!" 

"Over here!" Jack replied. His voice was louder, he must've been only a room or two away. 

Sam ignored his hunter instincts of planning. He ignored the thudding of his heart beat and the nervous ache in his stomach, too. Sam kicked the doors open so hard that they slammed into the wall behind them, the door knob denting the wall and chipping the paint. He rushed down the hallway, listening for any noise at all. Sam slammed the third rooms door open, gasping when he saw Jack.

Jack was standing near the window, his eyes wide. Two ghosts stood before him. A woman and a man. Their skin was gray and easy to see through, their clothes tattered and torn apart. Slowly, they turned around, staring at Sam. The woman tilted her head to the side, smiling a haunting smile at Sam. The man stayed still, his posture nearly perfect. He was easily the same size as Sam, maybe taller.

Sam tilted his chin up, his eyes studying the two ghosts. His chest heaved from all of the running and breathing. He was still taking short breaths. Within seconds the ghosts were gone, the only person left in the room being Jack. Right now, that was all Sam cared about.

Sam rushed towards Jack, wrapping his arms around him. He pressed his lips to Jacks head, holding him as tight as he could. "Jack."

"I found the ghosts." Jack tried to pull away. It made Sam ache. He was just like Sam when he was younger. Proud. Excited. Eager. Sam prayed it wouldn't hurt him, but it already had. "They didn't hurt me. They just watched me. Maybe they're nic-"

"Jack." Sam was choked up. A lump was in the middle of his throat and it made it hard to breathe. "Forget the hunt." He whispered. "Just let me have this.."

Jack nodded, slowly. "Okay, Sam." He muttered, kissing Sams chest. "Okay.." 

"Don't ever do that again." Sam breathed out. "I know fighting upsets you but I can't have you running away like that.. you could've gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry." Jack looked up at him. "I really am.." 

Sam nodded, ducking down and pecking his lips. "I love you.." He cupped Jacks cheeks and rubbed them with his thumbs. "Its okay.. lets get back to the others." 

Jack nodded, kissing Sams hand. "Thank you for saving me."

Sam smiled. "I didn't do anything.." He took Jacks hand and intertwined their fingers. "Stay behind me as we walk." 

Jack nodded once more. "I can protect the back, that way." He smiled.

Sam laughed softly, pulling Jack out of the room and down the hall. He rushed Jack down the stairs and guided him towards the door. His grip on Jacks hand didn't loosen the entire time, not even once. 

Outside Castiel and Dean stood in an uncomfortable silence. They weren't facing each other and their body language was enough to tell that they were mad. Tension was thick in the air and it made Jack feel uneasy. He was prone to feeling others emotions at extremes. He was sensitive to it, which was why fights were so hard on him. 

"Jack saw the ghosts." Sam pushed Jack in front of him, shutting the front door behind him. "I saw them, too. There were two. Both adults. A boy and a girl." 

"So, its official." Dean pushed himself off of the house. "Its ghosts."

"Are we sure they are the only ones?" Castiel asked, stepping towards Sam and Jack.

"No." Sam replied, he kissed Jacks cheek again, almost as if he couldn't get enough, before rushing towards the car. "Dean! Come help me with the bags!" 

"They didn't hurt me." Jack mumbled, looking at his feet. "They just looked at me... like they weren't sure what I was.. or like they couldn't believe what I was."

Castiel patted Jack on the back. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was both. Anyone can sense your energy Jack. You're powerful and yet you don't use it, not completely. And it is shocking and scary. Just.. seeing what you are and not being able to predict your move is.. alarming." He stroked Jacks back in curricular motions. 

Before Cas could continue, Jack spoke.

"Is that why Dean hates me?" His eyes were wide and filled with wonder. Each eye held a galaxy of its own, blue stars glittering throughout them. They were filled with innocence and joy. Castiel couldn't lie to him, not to those eyes.

"Maybe..." Castiel muttered, his own eyes finding their way to the ground, studying the way the specks of dirt were stuck in each dip of the wood that made up the front porch. "Maybe."

\- 

Inside the house was cool. Shivers were sent down each of the Winchesters spines, Jack and Castiel standing unaffected.

"Was it this cold in here before?" Dean asked, pulling his jacket around himself. "Jesus-"

"No." Sam replied, stepping ahead of the others. "It wasn't." 

"Of course not." Dean sighed. "Why did I hope it wouldn't be ghosts? It'll always be ghosts." 

"Except for when its not ghosts." Jack added. He was smiling, taking large steps behind Sam, following him like he was a lost puppy. Then again, in a way he was.

Dean opened his mouth, stopping when he saw Cas looking at him. "You aren't wrong." He mumbled. 

Jack looked up at Sam, grabbing the back of his shirt and holding it. "Where are they?" 

"We need to wait. Maybe split up two and two. They may think we're weaker." Castiel said. He glanced at Dean. "Dean and Jack, go upstairs. Sam and I will stay down here." 

Jack whipped around. "Are you sure?" 

Sam turned around as well. "Yeah, Cas.. is that.. c'mon. The ghosts will be the least of our problems if they get in a fight."

"Good thing they won't fight." Castiel took Deans hand in his own and squeezed. "Right, Dean?"

Dean looked at Cas, then Jack, then Cas again. "Right." He pulled the bag higher up on his shoulder. He walked past Sam, stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Play nice," Sam whispered. "I really like him, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Alright." He glanced back at Jack. "Lets go, kid. This could take a while."

Jack nodded, waving goodbye to Sam before following Dean up the stairs.

"You're very smart-"

"Jack." Dean warned. "Sweet talking doesn't work on me the same way it works on Sam." He glanced back at Jack, smiling. 

Jack mimicked the smile. He seemed hopeful. Dean could see a bit of Sam inside of him. Maybe being nice wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

"You're funny, Dean." Jack smiled. 

Dean chuckled. "Now, thats a compliment that'll work on me."

\- 

"Hes gonna hurt him." Sam mumbled. "Cas, within a day of knowing Jack Dean threatened to kill him. He isn't gonna be good alone with him."

"There is nothing Dean can do that will kill him." Castiel replied, his eyes locked on the doorway of the kitchen. "I had a talk with Dean. He'll be better."

"I'm just worried.. Jack.. Jack is one of the good guys and I really like him.. he reminds me so much of.." Sam took a deep breath, his voice trailing off. "This is one of the best relationships I've had in years. I don't want Dean ruining it with his grudges."

"Sam." Castiel looked at him. "Dean will get better. I promise. And he won't lay a hand on Jack because he knows both of us will be mad. Okay?"

Sam nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay."

"Do you trust me, Sam?"

Sam nodded again. "Yeah, Cas, I do." 

Castiel smiled. "Good."

\- 

One hour passed. Then two. They were getting dangerously close to when the woman was supposed to get home. There had been no sign of the ghosts since Jack and Sam saw them in the bedroom. If Sam hadn't have seen it, too, Dean would've thought Jack was lying.

Dean shook out the last bit of salt around them, sighing. "We need a salt circle for you."

"But-"

"We're out of salt." Dean bit his lip. "Go downstairs and go through the cabinets until you find some more salt."

"What if the woman doesn't own any salt?"

Dean laughed. "Are you kidding me? You can't be American and not own salt. We're built on that stuff."

"But we are made out of skin and bone-"

"Its a joke, Jack." Dean rolled his eyes. "Sam needs to teach you some..or else I'll have to teach you."

Jack nodded, walking past Dean, stepping out of the room. He was careful to look around the way the others did, checking his surroundings. He walked down the stairs, smiling to himself when he heard Sams voice. He stepped off of the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Sam looked up, smiling, before frowning. "Jack. Did something happen?"

"Yes." Jack replied.

Castiel stood up. "What?"

"We ran out of salt." Jack smiled. Both men let out a sigh of relief. "I came down to get more." 

"Is it going good?" Castiel asked. 

Jack walked towards the cabinets, pulling them open. "Yes. Dean is teaching me about jokes. He said Sam needs to teach me more."

Sam laughed. "I guess so.." He watched Jack. "I'm glad its going good. I was worried."

"I was, too." Jack pulled out a blue cylinder and held it tight in his hand. "But I think he likes me."

"You should get back up there before he thinks you ran away." Castiel smiled. "We'll see you later."

Jack waved goodbye, walking back up the stairs, freezing when he saw a glowing figure to his right. "Dean?" He whispered. 

The figure turned and faced him. It wasn't either of the two ghosts he had met. This one was cut and bruised. Its eyes glowed and it held a knife in its hand.

"Dean!" Jack yelled, running towards the room. "Dean! Its out there!" He screamed.

Dean yanked open the door before slamming it shut again. He locked the door, tilting the blue cylinder out in front of the doorway. "Stay behind me. Alright?"

Jack gulped, nodding.

The door began to shake, then the walls. Expensive paintings began to fall and clatter onto the floor, glass in the window clicking against the wood that held them in.

"We should be safe." Dean said. "We're okay. Grab my bag and get me out one of the long rods.. but stay behind me!" 

Jack did as told, pulling the bag over and kneeling behind Dean, pulling out a rod and handing it to him. 

"Thanks." Dean breathed out.

The shaking stopped. The room fell silent. Both boys held their breath, waiting for something to happen. 

Glowing hands reached through the doorway, leading to a glowing grey torso and head. Legs stepped over the line of salt. A wicked smile played on the ghosts lips as it stalked towards Jack and Dean, who were stumbling backwards.

"What the fu-" Dean glanced at the empty bottle he had dropped on the floor. The label was blue and white. Across the blue and white label the letters S U G A R were written across in grey. "You got sugar!?" 

"Oh god!" Jack shouted. "I'm sorry-"

"You can speak! You know almost all Star Wars movies like the back of your hand!" Dean swung at the ghost but the ghost dodged the swing. "But you can't tell the difference between salt and sugar!?"

"I'm sorry! I was distracted!" 

"By?!" Dean swung again, missing.

"Sam!"

"Of fucking course!" Dean grunted, lunging at the ghost. "You got so distracted by your handsome boyfriend! I could die from this mistak-" 

Wings fluttered.

"Fucking great!" Dean screamed, swinging the pole through the almost clear ghost.

\- 

Jack stood in the kitchen, staring at Cas and Sam. "I messed up."

"Jac-"

"I'm sorry."

Castiel stepped towards him, pulling his angel blade out. "Wha-"

"It was an accident!" The boy cried out.

"What did you do!?" Castiel snapped.

"Hey!" Sam warned. He pushed between Cas and Jack, cupping Jacks cheeks. "What did you do?"

"S-sugar instead of salt." He whimpered. "Dean could die! We need to help!"

"I'll help." Castiel stated. "Take Jack out and calm him down." 

Sam nodded, tightening his arms around Jack as Cas ran upstairs. "Its okay."

"Its not!" Jack sniffled. "It could've killed someone! I messed it all up! He liked me!"

"Dean still does." Sam smiled. "Hes just stressed out. Hes used to Cas and I. We know what to do and how to do it the way he wants." 

Jack hid his face in Sams shoulder. "I could've hurt you."

"We are trained. Cas and Dean will handle this fine. Okay?" Sam lead him towards the front door. "Our biggest problem is the lady coming back and wondering why four men are in her house, swinging crow bars and pouring salt-"

"And sugar."

Sam grinned. "And sugar all over the floor."

Jack looked down and smiled, biting his cheek. "You're right. We gotta go keep look out."

Sam just looked at Jack, nodding. "Yeah.. we gotta keep look out-"

"But don't get distracted! I did and that's how I messed up!" 

"What distracted you?" Sam asked.

"You." Jack grinned. "Duh."

Sam tried his best to ignore the blush creeping up his neck. "Yeah, okay, Jack, I won't get distracted."


End file.
